1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a variable resistor which is used for electric apparatus and vehicles.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
FIG. 11 shows a typical conventional variable resistor which comprises a substrate 31, a resistive body 33 formed on said substrate, a pair of terminal electrodes 32 connecting each side of the resistive body 33 and a brush 34. As the resistive body, a carbon single layer or a metal single layer is used. These layers can be formed on substrates by a printing method, a vapor deposition method, or a pattern-draw-molding method.